In recent years, various radio communication systems are being used in parallel. Examples of radio communication systems presently in service include a 3rd generation mobile communication system, 3.5th generation mobile communication system, 3.9th generation mobile communication system, Wi-Fi (Wireless Fidelity), and Wi-MAX (World Interoperability Microwave), etc.
A radio communication control method has been proposed which can improve overall throughput of radio communication traffic in a radio communication area in a radio communication environment where plural types of radio communication systems are mixedly used in a neighboring radio communication area. When a multi-mode control station communicates with a terminal station in a network through plural types of communication systems, a communication link parameter collecting unit collects parameters indicating the state of communication links, and a resource allocation determining unit determines allocation of communication resources such that throughput is the greatest for each resource allocation period based on the parameters. A communication control unit controls the multi-mode communication unit based on the result of this determination.
Also, a dynamic spatial frequency division multiplex communication system has been proposed which includes a base station that acquires control information for a space/frequency mapping system to map user terminals on a space and frequency by executing optimization calculation utilizing an optimization equation, and a plurality of user terminals which, after receiving the control information, use this information to control the transmission system of the transmitter. In this system, resource allocation between different users may be balanced in each region of transmission power, band width and a spatial channel so that a high system capacity can be achieved and utilization factor of frequency resource can be improved.
Also, a radio communication system has been proposed in which frequency can be dynamically arranged to a plurality of radio communication systems which use the same frequency band. The control unit uses a part of the frequency band in overlapping manner with other radio communication systems. A plurality of base stations controlled by the control unit are provided with repetition utilization cell number determining means, which assign individual frequency channels to each divided band obtained by dividing the assigned frequency band of its own radio communication system, and based on the utilization state of the frequency band assigned to at least one other radio communication system, determine the frequency repetition utilization cell number that indicates number of repetition utilization of a frequency channel which is assigned to each divided band, and frequency band determining means that determine the divided band to be assigned to each of the base stations based on the number of frequency repetition utilization cells.
Also, a mobile communication system has been proposed which is capable of improving the efficiency of frequency utilization by adaptively allocating radio resources such as a frequency block, a time slot, a code or a combination of them to a plurality of cells. A mobile communication system is provided with a plurality of base station apparatuses which provide communication services to mobile station apparatuses. A mobile communication system includes means for acquiring information on the utilization state of the radio resources of the peripheral base station apparatus through the mobile station apparatuses existing near the peripheral base station apparatus, and means for preventing the radio resources being currently used in the peripheral base station apparatus from being used in a focused base station apparatus or making it difficult to allocate user data to the radio resources of the focused base station apparatus on the basis of the acquired information.
Related art is disclosed in WO 2005/117473 pamphlet, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publications No. 2007-184933, No. 2005-210703 and No. 2008-278265.